


You Are My Rose

by babieken



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Abuse, lord!taekwoon, lord!wonshik, mentions of past rape, most of the warnings i tagged are mentions of past and not described graphically, where do i start..., wonshik is whipped but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: When he first laid his eyes upon her, it was like he saw an angel.'Did you see her?' Wonshik asked Taekwoon, as the later looks for the person amongst the dancing guests in vain.Wonshik knew he needed to see her again.





	1. Petal One

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "Rose" by Ravi and Ken, and there are lots of references in the story too. (probably too many)  
> Before we get into this just want to quickly say that this is a made-up AU where basically The time and location is 19th century in England BUT the dialogues are in modern American and the characters have Korean names. There is a hierarchy in the titles that goes like Duke>Marquis>Earl

“This is not a good idea,” the man repeated for the twentieth time that evening.

 

“Hakyeon, _please_. I’m aware of the risks, but this might be my only chance!” the younger boy reasoned.

 

He remembered all the times he watched his sister take dance lessons, getting prepared for balls. She would get new, beautiful dresses and the maids would do her hair and makeup while he watched in envy. He was never allowed to attend balls. _Or_ leave the house.

 

“I know sweetheart, I’m just worried. If your father finds out, there will be no saving you,” the older man replied anxiously.

 

“Then I will die happy, knowing I got at least one of my wishes.” Hakyeon shot him an unimpressed look but didn’t say anything.

“Now, please help me get dressed?”

..

“God, this is dull.” A man with a rough voice whispered to no one in particular.

 

A familiar voice came from somewhere behind called him, “Lord Kim, I’m surprised to see you here.”

 

He turned around and found a tall man behind him. Had he grown taller since last time they’d met?

 

“Lord Jung,” he greeted coolly.

 

It wasn’t like he didn’t like the older man, he just wasn’t in the mood for small talk. They were kind of old friends. Taekwoon was marquis of Grafton, his senior and an all-around good guy. He was kind of weird sometimes, too quiet and mysterious, but Wonshik had learnt over time that the man was just shy and not very social.

 

“You didn’t answer me,” Jung accused, looking like a big cat as always.

 

“You didn’t ask a question,” he shrugged.  

 

“Witty,” the other man tsked, “In all seriousness Wonshik, if you hate parties so much, why do you even bother?”

 

“Because I had to, Taekwoon. If I hadn’t I would have appeared scared and weak,” Wonshik lamented.

 

“So you came out of spite,” Taekwoon joked, chuckling behind his drink.

 

Wonshik didn’t answer and continued sipping his drink. It wasn’t like he had come to support the guy. The Kim and Lee families had a history of rivalry and bad blood between them. Lord Kim, Wonshik’s late father, was an honest man in business and in his personal life. He was known through the whole city for having a golden heart. All the workers at the factory had had insurance and Lord Kim had always made sure everyone was happy. Lee, on the other hand, had made a name for himself with fur. Wonshik’s father was never a fan of slaughtering animals solely for the purpose of their fur not to mention that the man was hiring poor and destitute children to work in his factory. But he was a powerful man...  

 

Then, something, or rather someone, caught Wonshik’s attention. Like a ghost. No, like an angel. He squinted his eyes to get a better look but his view was obscured by a hefty bloke.

 

“Taekwoon, did you see her? The girl in the white dress just now.”

 

“Where? I haven’t seen anyone in white tonight,” The older man insisted.

 

There! Look she was right behind that man,” he pointed to the corner he had seen the angel-like girl.

 

Taekwoon opened his mouth and was about to tell him he better stop drinking when she came into sight again. And what a sight she was. Wonshik had read about getting tunnel vision in the novels many times but he had not experienced first hand himself, until that night. The girl was wearing a beautiful white dress that sparkled under the chandelier lights, her soft brown hair styled in loose curls around her shoulders, her cheeks the prettiest shade of pink, with a long pointy nose and plump lips that looked fresher than any rose Wonshik had seen in his 31 years of life. She was wearing a mask to complete the costume, a mask that had lace and jewelry on it, white like the rest of her costume. The only thing lacking was a pair of wings and maybe a halo above her head.

 

“Excuse me,” he muttered hurriedly, walking away without even looking at the older man he had forced his half-empty glass onto, and almost ran to the angel.

 

He was going to call her Angel until he learned her name. Wonshik walked as fast as he could without looking like a mad man, he was a noble after all. She was even more stunning up close, he thought as he approached. And she looked a little... lost. Out of place. Looking around like she had never been to a ball, even though she looked like she belonged there. Wonshik calmed his nerves and his breath, before approaching the girl.

 

“My lady, would give me the honor?” wonshik asked as smoothly as he could manage, stretching his hand towards the girl.

 

She looked up at him, seemingly a little startled. Her eyes then met Wonshik’s and they were both frozen in time. She held her hand up for wonshik to take and blushed so prettily when wonshik gave her gloved hand a kiss, never breaking the eye contact. She looked small, almost concerningly so. Wonshik took that as a yes and gently pulled the girl to the center of the room, where noblemen and women were dancing.

 

One hand held hers and the other snaked around her small waist and started guiding both of them to dance. She was as light as a feather and Wonshik could almost feel her ribs under his palm. She was a little sloppy. Missing steps and slipping a little but the blush on her face and the way she bit her lips were worth the pain Wonshik’s toes endured.

 

“My lady, may I have your name?” He asked although he felt a little ridiculous asking that while they were dancing.

 

She looked down, then something in her eyes changed. Almost like she was guilty. Their movements slowed and she gently pushed Wonshik away.

 

She looked up one last time, mouthing, “ I’m sorry.”.

 

Wonshik was confused. Standing in the middle of the dance floor, staring ahead as the girl disappeared. Suddenly a hand pulled him back,

 

“Wonshik, what are you doing? This is a dance floor, not a staring contest,” It was Taekwoon’s voice but wonshik wasn’t really listening.

 

“What? Did you see her? She just… left.” He said still looking at the direction she left.

 

“Wonshik, go home,” Taekwoon ordered the younger worriedly.

 

Wonshik just walked away. He spent the next half an hour looking around the ballroom looking for his angel. He looked at every corner. She must have left. Eventually, he decided to go home, he had no reason to stay anyway.

..

 

“Oh my god, Hakyeon, you won't believe it! I met the most handsome man on earth and he asked me to dance! And I danced with him! I mean, I was mostly stepping on his shoes, but he was such a gentleman and he didn’t even flinch, and he had the deepest, warmest voice I have ever heard in my life…” the boy was rambling.

 

“Shhh okay, calm down and lower your voice, please. You’ll give me a heart attack!” the maid whispered nervously.

 

“You’re no fun,” the boy pouted.

 

“Sweetie, I’m glad you had fun, but let’s get you out of the dress before someone ca-” Hakyeon’s voice died in his throat when he heard the sound of yelling, crying and stomping feet getting closer.

 

“Where is that son of a whore!” It was lord Joonkyu’s shouting as he broke into the room. His wife was crying, clawing at his arms trying to stop the furious man.

 

“My lord, please! He’s your son!” the woman begged.

 

Jaehwan was shaking behind Hakyeon and the servant was just watching the scene in horror.

 

“That poor excuse of a boy is no son of mine!” he shouted and kicked the woman out of his way.

 

“My lord please don’t hurt him, he didn't mean to cause any trouble!” Hakyeon pleaded but it was fruitless, as the mad man forcefully pushed him to the side. The boy was sobbing on the ground hugging his knees. The old man held him by his hair and forced him up.

 

“Fa..father, forgive me.” he cried as he was hit in the face hard, causing his lips to bleed.

 

“Do not call me father, you bitch. Did you go there to seduce a man?” the lord accused as he spat on the boy’s face.

 

“N..no, master. Please, I’m sorry.” The boy begged with bloody lips and bruised cheeks.

 

“Oh you will know sorry when I’m done with you,” he threatened as he dragged the boy by his hair with himself out of the room.

 

Hakyeon had made his way to the countess trying to comfort her as they both begged the lord to leave the boy, but he was already gone.

..

 

“My lord, your tea,” said a young boy as he placed a cup of tea in front of Wonshik.

 

Wonshik looked around before looking at the boy, “Sanghyuk, why did you call me lord when no one is around? You know I hate that.” Wonshik groaned like a spoiled child. He always hated being called lord. Made him feel old.

 

“Because it seemed like the only way to get your attention. What’s going on? you’ve been distracted since the night of the ball,” Sanghyuk asked, leaning over Wonshik’s desk and towering over him. The boy was huge.

 

“Uh... it’s nothing,” he lied, but sanghyuk was having none of it.

 

“Uh huh, sure. Spill. Is it a girl?” he teased, giving the older man an exaggerated wink.

 

“W..what? No! Of course not. Now stop pestering me, I have work.” Wonshik insisted, avoiding the younger’s eyes.

 

“Come on! You know I won’t leave it until you tell me,” he smirked. The boy was convincing when he wanted to be.

 

“Rude! You _do_ know you’re my servant right?” wonshik glared, trying to be intimidating.

 

Sanghyuk just rolled his eyes “Your servant who could kick your scrawny ass.” Not that he would actually beat him up, but wonshik was fun to mess with.

 

Wonshik gave him an annoyed look. “Will you leave me alone if I tell you?”

 

“You won’t see me for the rest of the day,” Sanghyuk promised.

 

“Alright. There might have been..a.. girl. at the ball.” Wonshik muttered looking down.

 

“I knew it! Tell me everything,” Sanghyuk grinned and jumped up on Wonshik’s desk, sitting there he owned the place.

 

“You promised you would leave,” Wonshik moaned in frustration.

 

“At least tell me who she is!”

 

“That’s the problem! I don’t know!” Wonshik almost whined.

 

“What do you _mean_ you don’t know? Don’t y’all noble people know each other?” the younger mocked.

 

“Well, yeah, but I still didn’t recognize her. She could be one of the lord’s daughters who just became of age to attend balls, but the only one who I know would have a daughter that age… well, let’s just say his daughter couldn’t look like that.” He rambled, going through everything that had been eating him alive for the last few days. He was starting to think he’s gone crazy.

 

“So she was pretty?” Sanghyuk pried, the smirk not leaving his mouth.

 

“She was…” Yes, she was pretty. More beautiful than the first spring flower blooming. Hair softer than the silk Wonshik sold, skin more delicate than a rose petal, and lips as red as blood. Wonshik had zoned out, lost in thoughts of her. “…pretty. Yes.” He finally finished his words.

 

“Well, I sure hope you find your Cinderella,” Hyuk said jumping down from the desk, leaving the room before Wonshik could say anything else. That boy was really weird sometimes, but wonshik trusted him with his life.

 

Sanghyuk was brought into their mansion when he was very young, about 6 or 7, while Wonshik was 15. Wonshik’s father had found him wandering the street, apparently abandoned. The man had a big heart so he took him in, giving him simple tasks, feeding and clothing him well. He showed intelligence as he grew and naturally, he became the family’s trusted servant, helping with accounting and supervising all servants even while he was the youngest. ‘A natural leader’ Wonshik’s father had always said. Wonshik always considered him his younger brother since they grew up together.

 

Wonshik sighed, rubbing his temples. He needed to get back to his work. A ton of paperwork needed his attention, but he made a mental note to visit the nosiest guy in the market soon. His last resort. There was something about the girl… he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He remembered his parents always suggesting the neighboring Lord’s daughters for him to court, but he never felt a connection with them. Of course, that wasn’t the only reason he was so desperate to find that girl. He couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something wrong.

 

..

 

The market was jammed as always, salesmen shouting their price and commoners loud chatters. He walked through the crowd, nodding at the people greeting him, his cane in his hand clicking against the ground as he walked. Hongbin was easy to find. Always had the biggest crowd of customers. He was a charming man and his face was something. Pretty. Yes, he was a pretty man, wonshik thought. There was no better way to put it, but that was not the reason why wonshik was seeking him out.

 

The crowd cleared a way for him as they recognized him as the earl of Hereford.

 

“My lord, long time no see. What brings you to this humble shop?” The man, Hongbin, asked with his usual charm.

 

“Hongbin,” Wonshik greeted. “How’s business?”.

 

“Business is well my lord,” As you can see. “What brings you here, really?” he arched an eyebrow. It was a little unusual for the earl to visit the shops personally. He was the owner of a silk business.

 

“There is a matter that must be discussed in private,” Wonshik said, without beating around the bush any further.

 

“Very well. This way my lord,” Hongbin led them into the storage room and checked to make sure no one was there beside them. “Now we’re alone. What is the matter, sir?”

“Hongbin, I know you have many connections and that you have eyes and ears everywhere. I have a task for you. I will pay generously,” The Lord proposed, leaning on his cane.

 

“At your service, my lord. What do you need?” hongbin asked.

 

“I need you to find someone.”

..

 

“Ahh..ow!”

“Don’t move sweetie, I need to clean your wounds.” Hakyeon cooed, trying to keep the boy from squirming. “And try not to speak, your mouth is bruised all over.”

 

He continued tapping the damp cloth on the boy’s bloody and swollen face. The younger nodded weakly and squeezed his eyes shut at the burning feeling of the cloth on his open wound. He hadn’t eaten anything in days, and with the condition of his mouth, it looked like he wasn’t going to be able to eat anytime soon either. He had been beaten and used in the cruelest ways possible by his father. Locked in a cold empty room and only given water.

 

“You poor thing, look what he’s done to your pretty face…” hakyeon tutted, on the verge of tears. He loved the boy dearly as he basically raised him. But he also had to watch him get beaten and abused regularly and could do nothing. The pain and guilt was never going to let hakyeon get a good night’s sleep.

..

 

“Hongbin. Have you got any good news for me?” Wonshik asked the seller sternly. He kind of felt like a creep, hiring someone to find a girl he met once, but it was a matter of his sanity. He had to prove Taekwoon that he didn’t hallucinate an angel.

 

“I have good and bad news. The bad news is that no one knew her. I talked to a lot of people who were there and only a couple of them said they might have seen a girl in white but they were all too drunk.” He reported.

 

“What’s the good news, then?” Wonshik asked impatiently.

 

“Well, there was one woman, who claimed to see a pretty girl running through the hallways towards lord Lee’s main house. It wasn’t easy to get her to talk. She was a nosy one, wandering around where she shouldn’t,” Hongbin chuckled, as if he had any room to speak. Wonshik glared.

 

Hongbin cleared his throat and continued, “So… uh, you need to find a maid or servant in the house and ask them. She might have been a maid sneaking in.”

 

“That’s not very helpful. I don’t need your theories, I need facts!” the lord glared threateningly.

“Alright…uh, she said she also saw a tan skinned servant at the end of the hallway where she was headed... uh waiting for her or something.” Hongbin stuttered. the lord looked scary sometimes.

 

“Well, there you go! Find him! And find the girl.” Wonshik ordered harshly.

 

“How am I supposed to find that servant? I don’t know anything about him! And god knows how many servants the Duke has?” Hongbin cried.

 

“I don’t know. You’re the one getting paid to find out.”

..

 

“Excuse me, ladies, do you have a moment? Hongbin smiled, showing his dimples.

 

“Oh my! We’re just simple maids, what in the world you might need from us?” One of the maids asked. Hongbin had managed to follow two maids from lord Lee’s house to the market. Now was his chance.

 

“Just a little information, for good money.” Hongbin offered, using his charms. The younger maid looked excited but the older one pinched her.

 

“Who are you and what do you want?” the middle-aged maid asked.

 

“I’m Hongbin, and I was employed by a nobleman to find a lady. She was seen at the recent ball held at your lord’s mansion. She was wearing a white dress. Do you know of her?” Hongbin asked. If these maids didn’t help him he was screwed. Lord Kim might never do business with him. The maids suddenly looked nervous.

 

“We know nothing! Please don’t bother us again,” The older woman took the younger one by the hand and started walking away.

 

“ladies _please_ , my employer means no harm, he just needs to find who this girl is!” Hongbin begged.

 

“I'm sorry young man but we can not help you” she replied firmly and walked away before Hongbin got another chance to persuade her.

“Damn it…”

..

 

“Hakyeon, can I talk to you?” the middle age woman whispered near the man’s ear.

 

“Sure Grace, what is it?” Hakyeon asked as he continued his task of making herbal remedies for the poor creature’s wounds.

 

“Today at the market a young man approached us, asking about a girl in white at the ball.”

 

Hakyeon’s hands stopped. “What? Who was he?” he asked nervously.

 

“He said his name was Hongbin, he’s a seller at the market… of fabrics, I think. He said a nobleman was looking for her.” Hakyeon froze. It must be the man the boy danced with.

 

“Grace, please forget about this ever happening and don’t talk to anyone about this. Understand?” he said under his breath.

 

“Y..yes.”

..

 

The door to the boy’s room clicked open and closed quickly and before he got the chance to look, Hakyeon was beside him on the bed. He was still recovering.

 

“Sweetie, are you awake?” Hakyeon asked quietly, voice shaky. The boy nodded. “I think the man you danced with at the ball is looking for you. Well, for the girl in white!” he whispered.

 

He jumped, sitting up as if he was struck by lightning. “What?”

 

“Yeah. He hired someone to find you! Tell me what he looked like,” The servant demanded.

“Hakyeon, it was a masquerade! He was wearing a mask!” He argued.

 

“But there must have been something noticeable! Think sweetie, please!” the older begged.

 

“Well… he had a deep but sweet voice, he was tall and thin but I could tell he was built.” Hakyeon gave him a look. “And he was tan. Kinda like you! Oh, and his eyes were… well, from what I could see they were brown and droopy but they had dept tha..”  

 

He was interrupted by the older from further gushing. “Alright alright, that’s enough! Let me think… most of these noble men are fat and short… the only tall ones I know are Lord Jung junior who is paler than these curtains and… oh my god. Could it be?" Hakyeon gasped looking at the younger with wide eyes. He had to find that Hongbin guy.

 

“Hakyeon what? Who is he?”

..

“Hello, sir, would you like to take a look at our new silks? They were imported fro..” the man interrupted Hongbin.

 

“No thanks. Are you Hongbin?” the tan guy asked.

 

“That depends. Who’s asking?” Hongbin smirked.

 

“My name is Hakyeon and I am a servant at the lord Lee’s mansion. I heard you were looking for someone.” Hongbin took hakyeon’s hand and pulled him in the back of the shops.

 

“Do you have information about the girl in white costume? Because I don’t have time for someone trying to sell lies.” Hongbin threatened.

 

“I don’t want your money. But I can’t tell you anything before I know who is looking for her.” Hongbin was surprised. If the man wasn’t here for the money, he must have another reason.

 

“If you don’t want money, why are you even here?” Hongbin asked.

 

“Because that girl is in danger and I can’t just risk telling this to anyone! I need to know who your boss is and if he’s willing to help.” Hakyeon replied. Hongbin didn’t know what to do! He couldn’t just tell the guy about Wonshik.

 

“Wait here, I will call him and ask if he would reveal his identity for the information,” Hongbin left and returned within a few minutes. “He said he would meet you in person. Tomorrow, here, at the same time.”

..

 

Hakyeon went to the shop the same time as he had yesterday and was told by Hongbin to wait in the back. The shop’s storage was dark and damp and it gave him chills.

 

“You must be Hakyeon,” Came a deep voice from behind him and he jumped like a cat, barely keeping himself from screaming.

 

“Holy Mary, mother of god!” Hakyeon said, out of breath.

 

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you. I thought you heard my cane’s clicking!” the man chuckled but looked genuinely sorry. Hakyeon finally got the chance to look at the man. His suspicion was correct.

 

“Lord Kim, Earl of Hereford!” Hakyeon gasped.

 

“Yes, that’s me. Nice to meet you. You know the girl I’m looking for?” Wonshik asked a little impatiently.

 

“Uh... yes, sir. But may I ask why are you looking for her?” Hakyeon asked. He wanted to see if the man had a valid reason or if he was just a creep.

 

“I know it might seem strange, but believe me I have no ill intentions. My friend, lord Jung, refuses to believe that I saw and danced with a girl in a white dress and I was really curious because I had never seen her before. And you had told Hongbin that she’s in danger, correct?” Wonshik finally asked.

 

“Well, yes, she is.” Hakyeon had to decide if he could to trust this man or not. 

 

“She is lord Lee’s youngest child. But she has been kept hidden from the world and the only thing she knows is pain and abuse, Used in the sickest ways known to man. I can not tell you the things she has endured.” Hakyeon could see the wave of concern rising in Wonshik’s eyes.

 

“Please, my lord, you must help her!” Hakyeon pleaded. “She has been awfully injured after the ball. I don’t know how much longer she can take this until she perishes.” A tear slipped down Hakyeon’s cheek.

 

He had to lie. He was afraid if he told the man that the girl is actually a boy he might back out. He couldn’t risk it.

 

“Jesus. I knew lord Lee was an asshole, but to abuse his own daughter? What kind of monster?” Wonshik was walking in circles, thinking about the girl who was more delicate than a flower being the punching bag of a sick old man. It was sickening.

 

“I will do anything to help. If you can get her out of the house somehow, I will take her to safety. I won’t let anyone touch her.” Wonshik promised, feeling the beads of sweat on his forehead, he was furious.

 

“I… I could maybe get her out late at night,” Hakyeon said, thinking hard if it was even possible.

 

“But,” Wonshik said suddenly. Hakyeon’s stomach dropped. “Only if she wants to go with me. You have to ask her and make sure she’s okay with the plan.” Wonshik insisted.

 

Hakyeon sighed in relief. Lord Kim was a good man. Maybe he’s made the right choice.

 

“Of course, my lord. Though I am sure she will agree. She is very fond of you since that night,” Hakyeon said smiling, this could be good for the poor boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congratulations if you made it this far after seeing the tags jkshdksjdhs  
> this is the first work I'm publishing EVER and it's the longest thing I've written that has a plot. and fun fact this actually came out from a one-shot smut I wrote on a whim. (wonshik's glove thing on 190313 made me feel things..)  
> A very special thanks to my lovely friend [dfbytc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfbytc/pseuds/dfbytc) who not only inspired me to write this but encouraged and help through it. I always tell her that this is OUR baby. (she's also sketched some stuff for the fic which i will link in the next chapter so ;) stay tuned )  
> and of course thank you miss [Hannah](https://hakmyeon.tumblr.com) my lovely beta. You are an angel.  
> Thank you so much for reading, leave kudos if you liked it and comment and tell me what you think about this <3  
> Also find me on [tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk! UWU


	2. Petal Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You knew this whole time and didn’t bother telling me?” Wonshik barked angrily. 
> 
> “Wonshik, I will explain. Take a seat please,” Taekwoon said calmly. Wonshik huffed a breath out and sat on his chair behind the desk.
> 
> “Well?” He asked, throwing his hands up.
> 
> “Back when I was younger I used to be friends with Lee’s oldest son, we would hang out and play sometimes. I remembered… his younger brother”

“Hakyeon, you’re back!” said the boy enthusiastically. “Who was it?”

 

“Calm down sweetie, I will tell you in a moment,” Hakyeon sighed, sitting on the bed beside the boy.

 

“My assumption was correct. It was lord Kim, earl of Hereford,” Hakyeon whispered quietly, not wanting to risk being overheard.

 

“Was he handsome? Oh my god, he must have been really handsome! I'm jealous you got to meet him,” The boy whined like a baby.

 

“Sweetheart, listen to me carefully. He is a good man and he wants to help you,” Hakyeon told the boy in a serious tone.

 

“Help me? How?” he arched an eyebrow.

 

“He wants to help you escape here. And to protect you. He’s a good man.”

 

If Wonshik is anything like his father, then he must be a saint. Hakyeon had met lord Kim a long time ago. Lord lee had beaten him up for trying to protect the little boy. the boy was only 10 back then. So he ran, all broken and bloody until he passed out behind a dumpster. Lord Kim had found him and took him to his home, took care of him for a few days. Hakyeon had run away that day with no intention of ever coming back, but he couldn’t leave the little boy in there alone.

_‘Son, you can stay here for as long as you want. Work here for me. You’re too young to die with that man’s hands. You’re about the same age as my son who’s away to study.’_ Wonshik’s father had offered for him to stay, but he couldn’t.

_‘I am forever grateful for what you did for me my lord, but there’s someone who needs me back there.’_ he thought about telling lord Kim about the little boy but he was scared lee would kill them both before lord Kim could save them.

”But what about you? What happens to you if father finds out?” The boy said feeling shivers down his spine at the thought.

 

“Don’t worry about me, pumpkin. How would he know who helped you? Look. Lord Kim wants my word that you are okay with this. I’m supposed to meet him tomorrow with an answer,” Hakyeon lied and changed the topic.

 

He knew that he’d be the first one the lord suspects. He was the closest to the boy and cared for him dearly. But he would make this sacrifice. Maybe that was the price he had to pay for not being able to protect the boy all these years.

 

“Alright,” the boy murmured, still unsure about leaving the only person who cared for him behind. But this was his only chance of escaping that hell.

 

“Good,” The older said he caressed the boy’s cheeks.

...

“Lord Kim! This is a bit unusual,” The tall man said looking up from his work.

 

“Please forgive me for visiting unannounced but there is an urgent matter,” Wonshik stressed. He looked worried.

 

“Leave us please,” Taekwoon said gesturing the maids to leave the room.

 

“What is it? Everything alright?” Taekwoon asked calmly. That man looked unaffected even if a bomb exploded in front of him. Wonshik sat on the chair in front of taekwoon.

 

“Remember the girl I saw at the masquerade? I found her,” Wonshik said lowering his voice a bit.

 

“Again with that girl,” Taekwoon rolled his eyes.

 

“Listen. She is lord Lee’s daughter! She has been hidden and abused all these years!” Wonshik persisted. The older man was quiet, looking at his desk seemingly zoning out.

“Are you certain of this?” He finally spoke.

 

“Yes. I spoke to her caretaker, a servant, personally,” Wonshik assured.

 

“So?” Taekwoon asked, going back to statue mode.

 

“So? I want to save her. And I need your help.”

 

There was a pause before the older man spoke again, “Are you mad? You want to kidnap a Duke’s daughter?”

“I want to save her! How can you be so heartless,Taekwoon?” Wonshik said disappointedly.

 

Taekwoon sighed. “What do you want me to do?”

..

“Tell me the plan one more time,” Wonshik asked for the last time, making sure the servant wouldn’t forget anything.

 

“I will bring her to the southwest of the garden at 1 am sharp. She must be dressed in black. And you will meet us there,” Hakyeon repeated the plan as wonshik had told him.“With bikes?” the servant questioned unsurely.

 

“Yes. Horses are unpredictable and cars are too noisy,” Wonshik explained. “A friend of mine, Lord Jung, will be a guest at the mansion that night, he will make sure Lee gets drunk enough to sleep the whole night off with no interruption,” The Lord explained. He was surprised at Taekwoon for helping this much. He would owe him after this.

 

“Right. Then I will see you next Friday I guess,” Hakyeon was still unsure.

 

The plan seemed too easy. Perhaps it was their luck that a small part of the fence around the mansion’s land had decayed without anyone noticing. He would pray the next five nights that the plan goes smoothly.

..

Wonshik tapped his shoes on the floor. It was near 12:30, and Taekwoon was supposed to meet him at the back of his mansion. Wonshik had to go himself because he didn’t trust anyone else with the girl’s safety, but what was Taekwoon’s reason? He didn’t know why he insisted on coming. Wonshik had asked him if he knew something, but he wasn’t letting on. It was strange that the Marquis wanted to get himself involved in the whole thing. The man appeared with a bike out of nowhere, looking like a ninja dressed in black from head to toe. Wonshik was dressed the same so he had no room to talk.

 

“You’re ready?” the older asked as soon as his bike stopped at Wonshik’s feet.

 

“Yes,” He said as he climbed onto his, _Sanghyuk’s_ , bike. He wasn’t very fond of them, too many fall downs when he was a child. It was Taekwoon’s idea. The 15-minute ride would take twice as long since they were taking the longer routes to ensure they wouldn’t be seen. They finally took off, hoping to arrive on time.

And they did.

..

Both men stopped right beside the old tree. The one that caused the brick fence to decay and fall. God bless the tree. No one was there yet. They saw the shadow of two people walking towards them under the moonlight.

“There they are,” Wonshik whispered to the older man, but Taekwoon was silent and looking closely at the people coming closer.

 

Wonshik was holding his breath, he didn’t know if he was more excited or nervous. They finally reached a few steps away from the two men, still in the shadows. The taller one was hakyeon. Wonshik could tell by his figure. The other was wrapped in a dark blanket, no particular feature was showing. The man who seemed to be hakyeon pulled the blanket off the other’s shoulder and they both stepped into the light. Wonshik stood frozen. There they were hakyeon and _a boy_. Dressed in a thin black shirt and loose pants. Hair tied back.

 

“Who...” Wonshik took a step closer, about to ask what is going on and who that boy is but the words died in his throat as he saw the boy’s face up close. It was her. _Him_. The crystal brown eyes. The same plush lips, which were now bruised. His cheeks lost the pink and were showing more cheekbone. There was no questioning it that this was the same person wonshik had met that night.

 

“I’m sorry. Please go before anyone sees you.” Hakyeon begged. “Read this, I’ve explained everything.”

 

Hakyeon gave Wonshik an envelope and then pushed the boy closer to the men’s direction. Wonshik wasn’t mad. He didn’t get the chance to even process the situation. He looked at Taekwoon. The older man looked… well, he didn’t look all that surprised.

 

“We must go,” Taekwoon said as he took his jacket off and wrapped it around the boy’s shoulders who was shaking like a leaf and looked like he was about cry.

 

Wonshik was looking at them in shock with the envelope in his hands.

 

“Come on, I will explain later,” Taekwoon glared as he sat the boy behind his own bike.

 

Wonshik finally put the letter in his pocket and hopped on his bike. Hakyeon was crying silently. The men left leaving two thin trails of bike tire on the soil.

 

‘Thank you’ Hakyeon whispered even if the men were long gone. And then he picked up a tree branch to cover the bikes track.

 

His boy was now safe.

..

Sanghyuk was waiting at the back door. Too nervous to wait inside despite the chilly weather in September. The men finally arrived and carefully stepped down from their bikes. Wonshik was looking down as he was slowly walking into the house and Taekwoon was walking behind him his hand resting on the boy’s back.

 

“Where’s the girl?” Sanghyuk asked, looking around the men as if a girl would pop out of nowhere.

 

“Wonshik will explain later. Please take Jaehwan to the room you’ve prepared,” Taekwoon ordered as he guided the thin boy, _Jaehwan_ , towards Sanghyuk. The boy suddenly turned his head back, looking nervously at Taekwoon who called him by his name. Taekwoon just smiled at him.

 

“Go with sanghyuk, dear.” Sanghyuk came and took the boy inside. Wonshik had still not said a word. Just observing, trying to take everything in.

 

“You knew about him?” he finally spoke.

 

“let’s talk in your office.”

..

“You knew this whole time and didn’t bother giving me heads up?” Wonshik barked angrily.

 

“Wonshik, I will explain. Take a seat please.” Taekwoon said calmly. Wonshik huffed a breath out and sat on his chair behind the desk.

 

“Well?” he asked, throwing his hands up.

 

“Back when I was young my father used to do business with Lee. I was friends with his oldest son, we would hang out and play sometimes. I remembered…” Taekwoon paused to take a deep breath. Wonshik was looking at him impatiently.

 

“I remember him having a younger brother. Jaehwan. He was 4 or 5 if I remember correctly. But he was announced dead a few years later. Fell from a cliff or something. They buried an empty coffin. As a teenager I remember thinking the Lees didn’t look all that devastated over the death of their youngest child. It was strange,” Taekwoon explained.

 

“I.. I don’t understand,” Wonshik shook his head.

 

“When you told me the story the servant told you, I suspected that it was him. But I couldn’t be certain. So I came with you to see for myself. It is him. Strangely he doesn’t look that different from when he was 5,” Taekwoon finished and leaned back in his chair. Waiting for Wonshik to process everything.

 

“Dear God.” He said leaning on his hands on the desk rubbing his temples.

 

“What are you going to do?” Taekwoon asked the younger “Now that you know he’s a boy?”

 

“Same thing I wanted to do since the beginning. Protect him.”

..

_Dear Lord Kim,_

 

_I am truly sorry for lying to you. But you must understand, I had no choice. I feared that you would reject him if you knew about his gender._

 

_His name is jaehwan, I have been taking care of him since he was very young. But I haven’t been doing a good job at that. Jaehwan was the sweetest kid, with the biggest heart. He loved spending time playing on the field, picking flowers. He would share his food with anyone and would cry when he fell on the grass because he thought he hurt the grass._

 

_He was not like most boys. He didn’t want to go hunting with his father and brother. He cried for days the first time they took him because they killed a deer. He wasn’t interested in learning how to ride horses. Didn’t like playing with wooden swords with his brother. But he loved to play with his sister. Having tea parties. Playing dress up. Painting. Music._

 

_It was a warm day in June. His sister dressed him up in one of her pink dresses. Styling his hair with flowers. That day ended in blood._

 

_Lord lee came back early and saw the boy twirling in a dress. He beat the poor thing until he passed out, he was only 6. After that day Jaehwan’s personal hell began. They staged his death because lord Lee didn’t want to have a weak son. He would lock him in the cellar whenever he woke up from the wrong side of the bed. He would hit him for stress relief. As the boy grew the man got crueler. I could go on forever about the abuses this boy has suffered but I think you got the picture._

 

_My lord, you are a generous man. Please help him. He has no one to protect him in this whole world._

 

_Your servant,_

 

_Hakyeon._

 

Wonshik took a deep breath and folded the letter and put it back in the envelope, “He does now.”

..

Wonshik knocked on the door lightly.

 

“Yes?” it was Sanghyuk who opened the door.

 

“Is he awake?” Wonshik asked Sanghyuk. The younger nodded.

 

“When are you going to explain what’s going on? He’s not saying a word,” Sanghyuk looked concerned.

 

“Right after I speak with him, Sanghyuk. Now excuse us for a few minutes,” Wonshik said and walked into the room, closing the door behind himself.

 

He saw the boy sitting on the edge of the bed, back hunched. The boy didn't look up. He seemed to be frightened. Wonshik stepped in front of the boy, towering over his small figure. He sighed and took his leather gloves off, putting them in his pocket. He sat on his knees in front of the boy.

 

“Jaehwan?” he spoke as lightly as possible. His nerves weren’t helping.

 

The boy still didn’t look up, maybe even curled into himself a little more, his hands clenched nervously on his knees. Wonshik held his hands above the boy’s shaking fist, not sure if touching him would frighten him more or not. He decided to take the risk. He touched the boy’s hands. He could hold both his fist in his hands, the boy was really small and bony. His hands were ice cold and shaking even if the room was efficiently heated.

 

“Jaehwan, love? Look at me, please,” Wonshik asked again voice light. “You’re shaking like a bird. Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you.” Wonshik assured the boy, trying to gain his trust. Jaehwan looked up slowly, his eyes teary.

 

“I’m s..sorry lord k...Kim. I didn’t want to lie to you! But Hakyeon...” Jaehwan stuttered, voice breaking.

 

It was the first time Wonshik was hearing the boy’s voice. It was the most lovely voice Wonshik had ever heard. Soft like velvet, even if it was a little brittle. Oh he was precious.

 

“Hush, I know love, It’s alright. The only thing that matters is that you’re safe now. That monster can't hurt you anymore. I will make sure of it,” Wonshik promised, rubbing his thumbs on Jaehwan’s knuckles. His fist was loosening up.

 

“B..but, I’m not who you thought I was...”

 

“No, but you are exactly who I was looking for.” Wonshik smiled. “Boy or girl, you are a delicate rose.” Wonshik smiled sadly. “One I will not leave to whither.”

 

A tear slipped on Jaehwan’s pale cheeks. Wonshik reached a hand up and gently rubbed the tear away from Jaehwan’s face. Suddenly he had the small boy in his lap, hugging him tightly. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his hands around the boy’s small frame.

 

“Thank you, Lord Kim,” Jaehwan sobbed.

 

Wonshik hoped it was from happiness. Wonshik held the boy tighter to his chest. He could feel his ribs. He ran his fingers through the boy's long hair. It was even softer than it looked. Jaehwan finally calmed and sat back up on the bed. Wonshik already missed the warmth and his rapid heartbeat against his chest.

 

“Please call me Wonshik, Lord Kim was my Father.” Wonshik joked, trying to lighten the mood. Jaehwan nodded hesitantly. “Is there anything you need? Are you hungry?” Wonshik asked as he stood up. His knees hurting from sitting on them for that long. Sometimes he forgot that he’s not 20 anymore. Jaehwan shook his head.

 

“No, thank you,” A blush rose on his cheek.

 

“Alright love, just rest for now. You must be exhausted,” He held the boy’s hand helping him stand up so he could pull the covers off the bed. Jaehwan slipped under the thick comforter, almost melting at the softness of the sheets.

 

“My trusted Doctor is going to visit tomorrow. I asked him to check up on you to make sure you’re alright. Is that okay?” Wonshik asked as he pulled the comforter up to the boy’s neck. Jaehwan nodded, his leads already heavy with sleep. Wonshik patted his hair affectionately before standing up to leave.

 

“Goodnight little bird.”

..

“So he was a boy all along?” Sanghyuk asked with wide eyes. “God… poor thing,” he sighed.

 

“Yes, he’s been through a lot and I want to make sure that he will have none of that again. So, please be careful with him. And don’t push him to do or say anything he doesn’t want to,” Wonshik paused. “and go get him some clothes tomorrow, please. No one’s clothes in this house fit him,”

 

“Right.” The younger rolled his eyes.

..

“Doctor. How is he?” Wonshik asked as soon as the old man stepped out of the room. The doctor fixed his glasses on his nose.

 

“My lord, the boy is…weak. To put it simply. He had a poor diet most his life as it appeared. Not received enough nutrition. He’s underweight and pale. Barely seen any sunlight I imagine,” The doctor replied with concern.

 

“What about his injuries. The bruises,” Wonshik asked concernedly.

 

“His bruises are fine. They have been taken care of thoroughly and are healing. What you need to worry about is his diet,” The old man stated, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. “You must be very careful. His stomach is weak due to not receiving rich food for long so you cannot suddenly start giving him steak. Here. I prepared a list of the foods appropriate for his conditions,” The doctor gave wonshik the paper.

“Thank you, Doctor, I’ll be sure to give this to my cook,” He said as they both started walking towards the door.

 

“I will come back in a month to check up on him. If you don’t mind, my lord,” The doctor said as they reached the door.

 

“Of course. Thank you again,” The old man turned around last second before Wonshik closed the door.

 

“My lord, you’re a good man. Your father would have been proud.”

 

“It's the least I can do.”

..

Wonshik knocked on Jaehwan’s bedroom door. He came back right after seeing the doctor out.

 

“Come in.” came the boy’s faint voice from the other side. Wonshik stepped in. jaehwan was in the same position as the previous night. A little more relaxed perhaps.

“Good morning love.” Wonshik said smiling at the boy, sitting beside him on the edge of the bed. “did you sleep well last night?”

 

“Yes, thank you, my lord. Also, thank you for the clothes. You’re very generous,”  Jaehwan spoke quietly, the pink blush decorating his cheeks again. Wonshik was kind of glad the boy’s cheek was getting some color back. But he didn’t know that he was the cause.

 

“It was nothing little bird,” Wonshik shook his head. “And I told you there’s no need for you to call me Lord, love. But that’s alright if you’re not comfortable,” He assured the boy, he didn’t want to pressure him. The blush on Jaehwan’s cheeks deepened. _He’s just like a rose_. Wonshik thought before shaking his head.

 

“By the way. If there’s anything you want, you only need to ask. Anything. If I can, I will provide it,” As soon as the words left Wonshik’s mouth the boy jumped.

 

“What happened to Hakyeon? Please, my lord. Is there a way we can make sure he’s alright?” The boy asked voice higher than what Wonshik had heard of him so far.

“Jaehwan, love. I know you’re worried, but it’s too soon. We should wait a bit for things to calm down. Your father must be furiously looking for you right now. I promise you, I will send a man to investigate in a couple of weeks,” Wonshik tried to sound assuring but he wasn’t very hopeful himself. Jaehwan’s head dropped, his plush lips pouting slightly. It broke Wonshik’s heart.

 

“Come on now. Let’s introduce you to everyone,” Wonshik held his hand as he got up. He trusted everyone in his mansion. All the maids and servants have been living with him since he was a child.

 

“Okay,” Jaehwan replied as he took Wonshik’s hand.

..

It had been about a week since he had brought Jaehwan to his home, but Jaehwan was already making progress. His cheeks looked fuller and his collarbone less prominent. He and Sanghyuk would hang out most of the day. He would insist on helping Sanghyuk in his daily tasks, even if they were small. He loved spending time in Wonshik’s garden. He would spend hours walking around between the flowers and enjoying the sunlight. All the maids in the mansion adored him.

The only thing was that he was awkward around Wonshik. At dinners, he would sit quietly, eat his dinner and excuse himself immediately. With a blush on his cheeks. Always the blush. Wonshik wanted to ask Sanghyuk if the boy had permanently rosy cheeks or not because it was messing with Wonshik’s head. One evening at the dinner, Jaehwan looked like he wanted to say something but he was too shy. Kept playing with his food’s leftovers while he would usually leave the table immediately. Wonshik glanced at him a few time, waiting for the boy to speak but he didn’t.

 

“Jaehwan, love. Is everything alright?” Wonshik asked looking at the boy from across the table

.

“Uh... yes Lord Wonshik. I was just wondering…” the boy stuttered.

 

“If it’s about Hakyeon, I’ve already sent Hongbin to see if there’s any news,” Wonshik smiled reassuringly.

 

“Oh, thank you, my Lord. But that’s not what I was going to ask,” Jaehwan spoke shyly.

 

“Oh? Then what is it, love?” Wonshik asked curiously.

 

Jaehwan had not asked for anything the whole time he was there. He barely even spoke to Wonshik. But Wonshik thought it would take time for the boy to warm up to him and trust him so he was waiting patiently.

 

“I was wondering if I could have some… books?” Jaehwan said so quietly Wonshik almost didn’t hear him.

 

“Books?” Wonshik asked to make sure he heard right.

 

“Yes. Well, I wanted to read them before bed. Hakyeon used to read to me before bed all the time,” The boy’s mood and voice suddenly dropped, clearly missing his caretaker.

 

“Oh little bird. why didn’t you ask sooner?” Wonshik cooed, already pushing his chair back to stand up.

 

He went around the table and held his hand in front of Jaehwan to take. Jaehwan beamed and took Wonshik’s hands, following him through the hallways. Wonshik stopped at a door similar to all the other doors in the mansion. He opened the door and held it open for Jaehwan to enter.

 

“Oh my goodness. This library is… huge! My father’s library wasn’t half this big!” Jaehwan admitted.

 

_Well, he didn’t look like he read a lot._  wonshik thought and then chuckled.

 

“You can have any of the books you want and you’re free to come here whenever you want,” Wonshik told Jaehwan with a sweet smile.

 

The boy beamed and ran to one of the many shelves. He picked up what seemed like the first book he could reach and came back to stand in front of Wonshik. He was holding the book to his chest looking up at Wonshik for the first time in... forever.

 

“Will you read to me? please?” Jaehwan asked like a little kid asking for candy. The rosy blush rising on his cheeks again. “I...Forgive me, my Lord, you must be busy. I’m...” he swallowed nervously.

 

“Of course love. Come sit with me” Wonshik replied kindly, gesturing to the couch in front of the fireplace, which Jaehwan hadn’t noticed being there as he was too excited about the books. Wonshik sat on the corner of the couch, giving Jaehwan the option to sit at the other side or beside him. Jaehwan sat beside him.

 

“Let me see what you got,” Wonshik held his hand to take the book. Poems. Jaehwan picked a poem book. One Wonshik had read many times.

 

“Byron’s poems. Have you read these before?” Wonshik asked the boy beside him.

 

“No, my father didn’t have any poetry,”

 

“Alright.” Wonshik cleared his throat and started reading.

 

_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that’s best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_

_Thus mellowed to that tender light_

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

 

_One shade the more, one ray the less,_

_Had half impaired the nameless grace_

_Which waves in every raven tress,_

_Or softly lightens o’er her face;_

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express,_

_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

 

_And on that cheek, and o’er that brow,_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below,_

_A heart whose love is innocent!_

..

After that evening in the library, things had started to change for the better. Jaehwan would come to Wonshik holding a book and Wonshik would read it to him. No matter how busy he was. Jaehwan picked different books, novels, poems, history or even sometimes strategy books and they would read them and talk about them. Sometime Jaehwan would rest his head on Wonshik’s shoulder and doze off. And Wonshik would keep reading without moving a muscle. They had become closer. Jaehwan wouldn’t hide from Wonshik’s gaze. But he would still blush.

 

Wonshik had gotten a call from Hongbin telling him he has news, so he left for the market in hopes of bringing back good news for his little bird.

 

“Hongbin! You said you had news?” Wonshik asked, standing in the damp storage room.

 

“Yes my Lord. Well, other than Lord Lee being more short-tempered than usual, there has been a… an execution. of sorts,” Wonshik rolled his eyes. This man could never get to the point.

 

“What do you mean, an execution?”

 

“Well, the word is that he has killed one of his maids for treachery,” Hongbin finally explained. _A maid?_

 

“Are you sure it was a maid and not a male servant?” Wonshik pressed.

“Yes, my lord. It was a middle-aged woman,” Well, that was a relief. Hayeon must have gotten away somehow. Wonshik couldn’t wait to tell jaehwan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Thank you so much everyone for leaving kudos and comments and just reading. I'd love to know what you guys think about it so far so leave comments uwu. And of course, big thank you to my lovely beta miss Hannah <3  
> BTW here are some [doodles and edits](https://dfbytcakax.tumblr.com/post/185020394471/concept-doodle-and-edit-for-babieken-s-upcoming) my lovely friend made. Be sure to check them out they're amazing!  
> And you can always find me on [tumblr](http://babieken.tumblr.com/about) !


	3. Petal Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you have something to say Sanghyuk, just say it.” Wonshik glared.
> 
> Sanghyuk huffed. “can you stop pretending that you’re not head over heels for him and he for you?” Sanghyuk barked.
> 
> “What do you want me to say?”Wonshik huffed his breath out.
> 
> “Just. Be careful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies >_<  
> I'm really sorry for the long wait, my lovely beta has been a bit busy so I decided to post this chapter unbeta'd and edit it later. There are probably (definitely) a ton of mistakes as I'm not a native English speaker but hopefully, It's not too bad so bear with me...  
> tw: violence (a bit) and getting injured

 

“Good morning love.”  Wonshik greeted from the library doorway.

 

 Jaehwan was curled on the couch with a book in his hands. It was a lovely sight. Wonshik had just gotten back from his early visit to the markets to see Hongbin.

 

“Oh, hello!” Jaehwan looked up, a little startled. The plot in that book must’ve been compelling. 

 

“You left quite early today,” He beamed. Wonshik gave him a sweet smile. And Jaehwan just noticed that Wonshik is holding both hands behind him.

 

 “I did. I went to the market.” Wonshik took a few steps into the room and closer to the couch. 

 

“Oh, did you buy anything interesting?” Jaehwan asked excitedly. The boy was full of light even after all the horrible thing that had happened to him.

 

“Perhaps, I did,” Wonshik paused. “Close your eyes, love.”

 

 Jaehwan sighed and then closed his eyes.

 

 “Open.” Jaehwan opened his eyes to a bucket of pink roses.

 

 Wonshik didn’t have any pink roses in his garden.

 

 “Oh my lord! These are beautiful!” Jaehwan gasped, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

 

“They’re yours, love.” Wonshik handed him the bucket and the boy wasted no time burying his face in them.

 

  _You are more beautiful._ Wonshik thought as he watched the beautiful rose in front of him.  

 

“And, I've also got some good news,” Wonshik said as he sat beside the boy on the couch.

 

 That caught Jaehwan’s attention. “Oh?”

 

 “It appears that your caretaker is alive,” _and hopefully well._ Wonshik told the boy who was watching him with wide eyes.

 “A..are you sure?”

 

 Wonshik couldn’t tell the boy about the dead woman. It would kill him to know someone died because of him.

 

“Yes dear. For now, everyone at your old residence is alright.” He lied.

 

 Suddenly Jaehwan's arms were around him and his face buried on his shoulder, the bucket of roses between their bodies.

 

 “Thank you, my lord,” Jaehwan whispered in his shoulder.

 

“You’re welcome, little bird.”

..

“What’s in that room?” Jaehwan asked pointing at a wooden door. He and Wonshik were headed to the library for their reading session. Meaning Wonshik would read something for Jaehwan and he would shortly fall asleep.

 

 “That’s my late father’s office,” Wonshik answered calmly.

 

“Oh well, why didn’t you use it for your own?” Jaehwan asked innocently.

 

 It was somewhat a tradition for the sons to take their father’s office when they pass away.

 

 “Well, the truth is, it was a bit painful to be there after he passed away but I couldn’t bring myself to change anything in there either. So I chose another room.”

 

“Oh… I’m s…so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked…” Jaehwan stuttered, not meeting Wonshik’s eyes.

 

“It’s okay love. It was a long time ago.” Wonshik assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Actually, I haven’t gone into the room for quite some time. Would you like to take a look with me?” Wonshik proposed, stepping in to open the door to the room. Jaehwan nodded and followed Wonshik inside. The room was really big with lots of antique items at every corner. And a piano.

 

 “A piano?” Jaehwan beamed like the morning light. “I learned to play a little when I was young. But that was before…” _Before he was enslaved by his father._ Wonshik nodded in understanding.

 

“Do you play, my lord?”

 

 “Unfortunately no, I don’t. my father did. Really well in fact. He tried to teach me but I wasn’t very talented.” Wonshik chuckled. Remembering his memories with his fathers weren’t exactly painful anymore. He missed him greatly, but the memories served as a balm to the pain of longing.

 

“Would you like to play something love?”

 

“Well, yes but I do not remember a thing about playing.” The boy said and his lips curling into a pout.

 Wonshik’s heart was too weak for this.

 

“Taekwoon can play. And sing, if you can convince him to of course. I could ask him to come to play for us sometimes and maybe teach you a little bit.” Wonshik offered, even though it was a long shot. But Taekwoon was an unpredictable man. Who knows, he might accept.

 

“really?” Jaehwan squealed in delight.

Wonshik was never going to get tired of seeing Jaehwan’s eyes sparkle with happiness.

..

“Sanghyuk? How come you’re so easy around lord Kim?” Jaehwan asked handing Sanghyuk another book to put away. They were tidying the library up a bit.

 

“Well, that’s mostly because I grew up with him,” Sanghyuk replied as he put the book in the upper shelf. How was he that tall?

 

“Oh? So your parents were working here?”

 

 “Not exactly. Wonshik’s father found me on the streets alone. If it weren’t for him I would have starved or froze in a day or two,” 

          _Sanghyuk was really young when that happened but he remembered most of it clearly. He remembered the hunger. He also remembers how warm lord Kim's hands were and how nice his scarf smelled when he wrapped it around Sanghyuk’s neck. He would always be grateful for his kindness._

 

“So, Wonshik is basically like my older brother.”

“Oh! You even call him by his first name?” Jaehwan was shocked even though Wonshik asked him to call him by his name too.

 

 “Yeah. I only call him lord when other people, nobles, around. Even then it feels weird. he treats me as an equal,” 

 He always had to keep himself from chuckling after calling Wonshik lord around others. Wonshik was a dork and a softie. The scary lord Kim who walks with a cane even though he doesn’t need one is just an act. He has an image to uphold.

 

 “Like lord Jung?” Jaehwan brought the older lord up because he was curious about him. The man knew him by his name.

 

 “The weirdo? Pppff Nah. He’s one of us basically. Don’t be fooled by his intimidating look, he’s actually a kitten.” Sanghyuk joked.

 

 “So you’ve known him for long too?”

 

“Not as long as Wonshik but yeah. They went to university together.”

 

“Right.”

..

“Sanghyuk? Do you by any chance have your clothes from 2 or 3 years ago?” Wonshik asked suddenly as Sanghyuk handed him a letter that had just arrive.

 

“Pardon?” Sanghyuk gave him a suspicious look.

 

 “Well, I want to disguise myself as a commoner.”

 

 “Why the heck would you do that?” now Sanghyuk was really judging him.

 

“I want to take Jaehwan out! I didn’t break him out of his own house to imprison him in mine.” Wonshik knew it was very risky, but he had waited long enough. They couldn’t hide forever. Even though he had no actual plan for the long term.

 

“Are you sure this a good idea?”

 

“Not really. but he deserves to experience the world outside and everything he’s missed out.” Sanghyuk was giving him another one of his knowing looks.

 

“You’re in love with him,” Sanghyuk said teasingly.

 

 “Pardon?” Wonshik said after a long pause.

 

 “I’ll get you the clothes,” Sanghyuk said and was out of the door before Wonshik got the chance to deny anything.

..

 

“Jaehwan, love do you have any plans for today?” Wonshik said as he was sipping his morning tea. They were having breakfast.

 

“Uhm… nothing in particular. I would be following Sanghyuk around or read. Why?” this was why Wonshik was doing this in the first place. Jaehwan needed to have some fun.

 

“I was thinking of going to the market. Would you like to come along?” Wonshik said casually. 

 

“Really?” Jaehwan almost screamed jumped from his chair and started jumping up and down like a kid in front of Wonshik.

 

“Yes, my little bird, really!” Wonshik smiled reassuringly at the boy’s excitement.

 

“Now go and get dressed. Wear something warm.” Wonshik shouted before the boy was out of the door in a blink. Wonshik started laughing. Maybe Sanghyuk was right.

..

 

“I can't believe we’re going out!” Jaehwan was still jumping up and down. He was dressed in some warm clothes. Simple cotton pants and a coat. Wonshik was ready and waiting for him at the door.

 

“Please stand still so I can wrap this scarf around your neck!” Wonshik chuckled.

 

 Cold weather made it easier to go in disguise. He was wearing a beret himself, along with some of Sanghyuk’s old clothes, from before the boy grew to become a tree. He wrapped a scarf around his own neck too and turned to Jaehwan.

 

“Now remember. Do not call me Lord at any cost while we’re out. Call me Ravi. Alright?” Wonshik squeezed the boy’s shoulders.

 

 “Ravi. Got it.” Jaehwan nodded.

 

 “What about me though? What would you call me?” even from behind the scarf Wonshik could see the blush rising on Jaehwan’s now full cheeks.

 

 “how about…ken?” Wonshik suggested. Jaehwan nodded quickly, the smile reaching his eyes.

 

“shall we?”

 

 At the market, Jaehwan was like a child in an amusement park. He was a little scared at first. Seeing all those people in one place, but Wonshik held his hand and assured him that he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. He would run to different shops, pulling Wonshik with him. Looking at everything like they were the most interesting things in the world. He’d gush over colorful clothes, sparkly jewelry, crystals, and even herbal soap. Wonshik bought him anything he looked at more than 5 seconds.

 

 “What are those? Woah they look like clouds!” Jaehwan gasped pointing at a little girl holding cotton candy in her hands.

 

“It’s cotton candy, love. You’ve never tried some?” Wonshik smiled at him, feeling his heart break a little at the boy’s innocence. Jaehwan shook his head.

 

“Wanna try some? They’re really sweet.” Wonshik held Jaehwan’s hands guiding him forward to the candy shop. Jaehwan nodded, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

 

“Cloud candy!” Jaehwan giggled as his held Wonshik’s hand tighter. Wonshik got one big fluffy white cotton candy on a stick for Jaehwan and handed it to him as they walked away from the shop.

 

“Here you go love,” Jaehwan blushed even harder as his cheeks were already red from the cold. 

 

“Thank you, my… Ravi” that was close. Wonshik chuckled nervously.

 

 “You’re welcome, love. Now, go ahead try it,”

 

Jaehwan observed the huge fluffy candy for a few seconds and then face dived into it. He had apparently managed to get some of it in his mouth because after pulling back he was grinning from ear to ear with cotton candy stuck all over his face. Wonshik couldn’t hold back his laugh if he tried. The sight of Jaehwan with cotton candy on his nose and eyelashes was too adorable.

 

 “It’s so sweet!” Jaehwan squealed. Wonshik chuckled while trying to clean the stuff off the boy’s face. 

 _‘Not nearly as sweet as you, love._ ’

..

 

 It was way past midnight, but the light in Wonshik’s office was on. he had a ton of work to do. With Jaehwan there with him, he found it difficult to do any work while he could spend time with him. And they were spending a lot more time together. Taekwoon had come by a couple of times, as Wonshik had asked. And he played the piano for Jaehwan. The boy looked like he would cry from happiness, and when he asked Taekwoon to sing for him with his puppy eyes and pouty lips Taekwoon was defenseless. Jaehwan even started humming with him. He had a lovely voice.

 

The night wasn’t a quiet one. It had been raining for hours and the wind was blowing hard. There was a clap of thunder followed by lightning. And then a loud scream. It was Jaehwan. Wonshik’s blood ran cold and he was in Jaehwan’s room in a blink. The boy was sobbing, curled under the covers. He must have had a nightmare, or he was scared of the thunder.

 

“Jaehwan, love, it’s me, please look at me!” Wonshik was beside the bed trying to take a hold of the boy’s shaking figure.

 

“It’s him! He’s come to take me back!” he sobbed, tears running down his face like a waterfall. 

 

“No one is coming to take you. Breathe, love, please!” Wonshik held the boy’s face in both hands trying to calm him down.

 

 “No! he’s here! I heard his belt’s whip!” Jaehwan cried, cold sweat dampening his face and body. He thought the thunder was his father’s belt whipping sound. Wonshik pulled the boy’s shaking body to his chest.

 

“It was just the thunder, baby. hush... I wouldn’t let anyone ever take you away.” Wonshik whispered comforting words in the boy’s ear as he rubbed circles on his back until his sobs quieted. After some minutes Jaehwan slowly lifted his head from Wonshik’s chest. Eyes red and puffy, with snot running down his nose.

 

“Wo…wonshik? You wouldn’t let him take me would you?” Jaehwan asked quietly as he sniffed. His round teary eyes looking up at Wonshik with fear in them.

 

 “Anyone who tries to take you must go through me first. They would have to go over my dead body.” Wonshik promised as he ran his fingers through the boy’s soft curls.

 Jaehwan had called his name for the first time. He pulled the boy back to his chest and kissed his hair and continued to rub his back until the boy fell asleep. Wonshik went to lay him down on the mattress but Jaehwan clung at Wonshik’s shirt. He wasn’t asleep after all.

 

“Stay... _please_?” Jaehwan asked so brokenly Wonshik couldn’t deny him even if he wanted to. So he didn’t. He ran his fingers through the boy’s soft locks then went to stand up.

 

“I just need to change. It won’t be more than a minute, love.” Jaehwan slowly let him go and nodded. Wonshik came back a minute later in comfy clothes and a damp washcloth.

 He sat on the edge of the bed beside Jaehwan and ran the cloth smoothly over Jaehwan's wet and sticky face.

 

“Look at you. Much better now.” Wonshik cooed and left the washcloth on the nightstand. Jaehwan went red and hid his face in his hands. Wonshik went around the bed and slipped under the covers on the other side. He pulled Jaehwan’s body closer to him and pulled his hands away from his face.

 

“You’re adorable.” he teased, laughing as Jaehwan pouted. The bed wasn’t as big as his but he didn’t mind if it meant having Jaehwan closer. So he pulled Jaehwan’s smaller frame into his chest.

 

 “Goodnight, love.”

 

“Goodnight Wonshik.”

..

 

“If you have something to say Sanghyuk, just say it and stop burning holes into my forehead.” Wonshik glared at the younger standing at the door to his office for the last 15 minutes.

 

“what are you doing Wonshik?” Sanghyuk asked leaning on the doorframe.

 

“I’m doing my job as you can see, and I would like to get back to it if you don’t mind.”

 

“you know what I mean.” Sanghyuk rolled his eyes.

 

“no, I really don’t Sanghyuk.” Wonshik wasn’t meeting Sanghyuk’s eyes which meant he was lying.

 

“you and Jaehwan.”

 

“what about me and Jaehwan?” so Wonshik was going to play dumb.

 

“look. I’m not judging you. But do you really think it’s a good idea to get intimate with him right now?”

 

“what? We’re not…it’s not like that!” Wonshik denied.

 It had been a little over a week since the night of the thunderstorm. At first, the next few nights Jaehwan would slip in beside Wonshik after everyone had gone to bed and Wonshik would take him with open arms. And then after the 4rth night, he didn’t even bother to go to his own room. But they hadn’t talked about it. Kind of acted like it wasn’t actually happening. Wonshik would wake up earlier so they didn’t meet in the mornings. But each night Jaehwan would say ‘Goodnight Wonshik’ and Wonshik loved that more than anything in the world. During the day he was back to ‘lord Kim’. He would take what Jaehwan gave him for now.

 

“Can you stop pretending that you’re not head over heels for him and he for you?” Sanghyuk barked. He wouldn’t usually higher his voice at Wonshik unless the older was being a total idiot. 

 

“You look at him like he’s the most precious thing you’ve ever laid eyes on and he looks at you like you are his whole world. And that’s dangerous because you _are_ basically his whole world. That makes both of you vulnerable and you have a target on your back.” Sanghyuk was right, as usual.

 

“what do you want me to say?” Wonshik huffed his breath out.

 

“Nothing. just. Be careful.”

..

Wonshik was having a dream. A really nice dream. It was so warm. And soft. 

 

“urgh…” he couldn’t see anything but he felt amazing. He felt warm under his belly. And tight. Like. He was being…

 

His eyes opened. It was daylight. He was in his bed. He was awake. But the feeling was still there. He lifted his head up and it was Jaehwan. No, this must be a dream. God that felt so amazing.

 

 _“Jaehwan…”_ he groaned hoarsely. A moan left Jaehwan’s throat which sent vibrates on Wonshik’s dick in his mouth. 

The sight of Jaehwan’s red plush lips around his dick was going to haunt Wonshik forever. That perfect suction and the way he rubbed his tongue under Wonshik’s dick was maddening. Wonshik’s orgasm hit him out of nowhere. It was a dream, right? He could go crazy and cum on Jaehwan’s face if he wanted. He moved a heavy hand to Jaehwan’s hair and pulled him off his dick right before he came. A few strips landing on Jaehwan’s cheek, the bridge of his nose and his rosy lips.

 _This isn’t a dream_. His mind told him. He blinked his eyes a few times, shaking his head. 

This was real. He immediately let go of Jaehwan’s hair and sat up. Jaehwan sat up too. Legs curled under him. Hair messy and Wonshik’s cum running down his face.

 Wonshik was losing his mind.

 

“Jaehwan… what are you doing? Why did you…” he couldn’t even say the words.

 

“I just… I woke up and you were still asleep, and you were…” _hard_ “So I thought I could… maybe repay you…for…” the boy was stumbling over his words.

 

“You did that to… repay me?” Wonshik just couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 Why did Jaehwan think of repaying with his mouth?

 

 “I’m so sorry, my lord please forgive me! I didn’t mean to upset you, please, I-” and just like that Jaehwan started crying.

 

 Wonshik was still in shock over the whole situation but he needed to get a grip. 

 

“Jaehwan, no, I’m not upset with you please don’t cry..” he moved closer and held Jaehwan against his chest. The boy wept as Wonshik whispered sweet nothings into his ear. That bastard had done some terrible things to the boy and Wonshik was just starting to realize the extent.

 

“Jaehwan, love, listen to me. it’s okay, I'm not mad at you. I was just surprised,” Wonshik tried to reassure him.

 When Jaehwan finally stopped crying Wonshik pulled him back and tried to clean his face with his sleeve. The shirt was ruined anyway.

 

 “Little bird, you didn’t do anything wrong, but…I don’t expect you to repay me, ever, with anything,” He said searching in Jaehwan's eyes for an answer.

 

“But… you helped me escape, gave me home… fed me and care for me. why would you do all of that without expecting anything back?” Jaehwan hiccupped few tears still running down his face.

 

“Oh, my little bird.” He sighed. Who was Wonshik kidding anymore?

 

“Because I _love_ you,” Wonshik confessed to Jaehwan and himself. 

He was holding Jaehwan’s face in both hands trying to rub the tears away from Jaehwan’s rosy cheeks. Jaehwan leaned into Wonshik's touch, almost melting between his hands.

There was a pause. It seemed like the time had stopped and Jaehwan was looking at him with glossy eyes that filled with tears again.

 

 “I love you too…Wonshik” Jaehwan murmured shyly but without any hint hesitation.

 a tear slipped Wonshik eye. 

 

“please…kiss me.” Jaehwan almost begged, clutching at Wonshik’s ruined shirt’s collar. And who was Wonshik to deny Jaehwan?

 

Their lips touched on the tips, their warm breaths mixing together in the small almost nonexistence distance. Wonshik tilted his head slightly to one side and leaned closer, catching Jaehwan’s soft full lips under his, both hands still on the younger’s cheeks holding his face with the lightest touch, as if the boy would break of he held too harshly. Jaehwan clutched his shirt tighter, pulling him closer. The boy opened his lips inviting Wonshik into the warmth of his mouth but Wonshik wasn’t in a rush. He nipped at Jaehwan’s plump lips lightly with his lips, Caressing the soft petal-like lips with his. Jaehwan’s clutch on Wonshik’s shirt loosened and his shoulders relaxed. Wonshik pulled back enough to make eye contact with the smaller boy. Yet the boy wasn’t meeting his eyes, looking down instead.

 

“I’ve never been kissed like that…” he whispered so quietly Wonshik wouldn’t have heard if it wasn’t complete silence around them.

 

“Like what?” Wonshik bent to see the boy’s face, his hands still resting on his cheeks.

 

“like...Gentle…” Wonshik felt his heart squeezed to an atom.

 

The thought of the young sweet boy in arms being denied of the simplest acts of kindness and instead had been crushed and beaten to the point he forgot that he could be treated any other way made him want to commit unspeakable crimes.

 

“Wonshik…?” Jaehwan’s soft voice brought Wonshik back to himself, realizing that he had started crying.

 He blinked the tears away and lifted one hand from Jaehwan’s cheeks to run his fingers in his hair instead. His other rubbing gentle circles on the boy’s cheek.

 

“My beautiful precious rose… How could anyone ever treat you with anything but utmost delicacy?” Wonshik said, looking into Jaehwan’s wide eyes as they started to fill with tears.

He pulled the whimpering boy into his chest as he sobbed, wrapping his arms protectively around Jaehwan’s small frame. Wonshik’s own tears fell silently, thinking about all the abuses the boy must have suffered all those years. He wanted to take away all of Jaehwan’s scars and memories and bear them himself, but he couldn’t. Wonshik gently guided the both of them into a horizontal position and held him tighter, whispering sweet nothings and praises into his ear until the sobs quieted and he had no plan on moving until Jaehwan woke up on his own.

A soft knock on the door came a few minutes after, Wonshik couldn’t tell how long. The door cracked open and Sanghyuk’s head came into view.

 

“You have a meeting with Lord Kang in an hour,” Sanghyuk at least had the courtesy to whisper.

 

“Call and cancel it, I’ll reschedule.” Wonshik mouthed, not risking waiting Jaehwan up after the boy cried his eyes out for hours.

 

Sanghyuk glared at him disapprovingly for a few more seconds and then left, closing the door.

Wonshik looked down at Jaehwan’s peaceful face, he heaved a sigh of relief and tightened his arms protectively around him and closed his own tired eyes. He might as well get some rest too.

..

 

Wonshik hugged his coat tighter, the wind was blowing against him. He was walking in a nearly empty alley. He had gotten a letter that morning calling for an urgent meeting for all nobles. It was kind of sketchy and the location wasn’t the usual but the letter had the official stamp. The closer he was getting to the location, the worst his bad feeling would get. He suddenly looked and saw that he’s completely alone in the alley and it was suspiciously quiet. Until it wasn’t. four men appeared, two on each end of the alley, and they looked pissed. Wonshik was trapped. How could this happen? Why didn’t he call Taekwoon to check if he got a letter too or not? But it was not the time to put the blame on himself. He had to find a way out of there. He was scanning the area looking for a way out. Suddenly the clicking sound of shoes came from one side. It was lord lee himself Coming into the view from behind the men.

 

“Lord Kim, you got some balls.” Said lord lee as he and his men walked closer to Wonshik. “Taking something that’s mine.” 

Was there any point in denying it at this point?

 

“He’s not yours. You _killed_ him years ago remember?” Wonshik barked at the disgusting man. Even looking at him made him sick.

 

“Tell me, Lord Kim? Is he any good for you? His mouth does some wonders doesn’t it.” The man laughed disgustingly.

 

Wonshik wanted to throw up. He didn’t know what came over him but in for a second and he attacked the old man just wanting to make him shut up but he was stopped by two men.

 

“Shut your filthy mouth! You don’t even deserve to say his name!” Wonshik screamed in frustration struggle to get free of the men’s grip.

 

“I’m warning you, young lord. Bring me back what’s mine or next time I won’t be so gentle.” Lee warned, getting his face closer to Wonshik’s face. Wonshik saw his chance and headbutted the bastard’s nose. The man shouted and fell back but his men didn’t let Wonshik get away with it.

..

 

“Sanghyuk! It’s the front door, can you take it?” a maid shouted from the end of the hallway, hands too busy to answer the door.

 

“Sure” Sanghyuk shouted back and headed for the door.

 Seeing a bloody Wonshik held up by a handsome stranger was the last person he expected to see behind the door. 

 

“What the…” he was shoved out of the doorway by the stranger. 

 

“Move, please. Where should I take him?” the stranger asked.

 Wonshik was conscious, he nodded at Sanghyuk. The younger took the other side of Wonshik helping the guy take Wonshik to his room. Jaehwan came out of another room as soon as they reached upstairs where the bedrooms were located.

 

“Oh my god Wonshik! What happened to him?” Jaehwan cried in panic, following Wonshik and the man to Wonshik’s room.

They laid him down on the bed gently. Jaehwan took a look. There were some cuts and bruises on Wonshik’s brows, nose, cheeks and lips. His clothes were dirty and torn, but he wasn’t dripping blood anywhere so that was good at least. Jaehwan’s heart was going to beat out of his chest.

 

 “Someone please tell me what happened!” he demanded, looking at the stranger and then Wonshik. “I was… attacked… ambushed.” Wonshik said weakly.

 

“I found him like this at the back of my shop. I’m Hongbin by the way. Lord Kim’s spy” Said the stranger as he stretched his hands to Sanghyuk for a handshake.

 

 “You have a spy?” Sanghyuk stared at Wonshik, ignoring Hongbin’s hand which he dropped after a few seconds.

 

 “Long story,” Wonshik said and then started coughing, holding his ribs.

 

“This was my father’s doing…” Jaehwan said in horror. “this is all my fault…” Jaehwan started shaking like a leaf.

 

Wonshik, as beaten he was, lifted one hand and pulled Jaehwan by his shirt closer and then held his hand tightly. “No! you will not blame yourself. I won’t allow it!” Wonshik said as strongly as he could manage in that state. 

 

“Not to break your little moment but who’s this?” Hongbin asked dumbly.

 

“Long story.” Sanghyuk glared at him.

 

“Sanghyuk please go call the doctor.” Jaehwan looked at Sanghyuk pleadingly, still holding Wonshik’s hand tightly in his.

 

“There’s… no need.” Wonshik coughed and groaned in pain.

 

“Yeah I’m calling the doctor,” Sanghyuk said as he left the room.

 

“So is no one going to tell anything to me?” Hongbin whined and looked at the couple. Wonshik glared at him. Hongbin was pretty easy to scare.

 

“Alright alright, I’m going.” He said holding his hands up in defense and then turned around to leave.

 

“Hongbin.” Wonshik called hoarsely before Hongbin made it out of the door. “thank you. I won't forget this.”

 

“Of course, my lord.” He half bowed and left the room with a smirk. Wonshik now owed him a favor. Sanghyuk came back a few seconds after Hongbin left.

 

“I called the doctor he will we be here soon,” Sanghyuk announced. “I also called Taekwoon.” 

 

“uurghh why the hell… did you do that?” Wonshik groaned in pain and annoyance.

 The last thing he needed was Taekwoon to nag at him about being stupid.

..

“Taekwoon I’m fine. Stop making a fuss!” Wonshik whined.

 

“3 broken ribs, 7 stitches and 50 bruises are fine?” Taekwoon gave him a concerned look.

 

“I could have taken them out, but if I accidentally killed one of them I would have no witness to testify that it was self-defense. And he just wanted to warn me but I pissed him off by headbutting the bastard.” Wonshik said the last part quite proudly as if that didn’t result him in being almost beaten to death!

 

“I’m sending a few guards to your house and you are not allowed to leave the house alone!” Taekwoon demanded like an angry father grounding his child. Wonshik frowned.

 

“I’m not a child Taekwoon!”

 

 “but you _are_ a careless idiot! Think about Jaehwan. What will happen to him if something happens to you?” He pointed. The older had a point. Wonshik knew he was being careless but he was too stubborn to admit that to the older.

 

 “…fine.”

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooof there it is I hope you guys like it, please leave kudos if u did and talk to me in comments or on tumblr @babieken  
> and lastly ~Happy N Day~ to hakyeon and all hakyeonators and starlights!!  
> Edit: btw here are this chapter’s [doodles](https://soft-plush-leo.tumblr.com/post/185939945181/doodles-for-leorbicular-s-fic-you-are-my-rose)  
> Also do you guys remember that said this work was kind of inspired by a one-shot smut i wrote? Is anyone interested in reading that? Lemme know ;)


	4. Petal Four + Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love, I need you to do something for me and I need you to promise me you will do it,” Wonshik said carefully.
> 
> “Anything. I promise. What is it?” Wonshik took a deep breath. Jaehwan wasn’t going to like this. 
> 
> “I need you to stay with Taekwoon for a couple of weeks.”

“Love, help me sit up, please?” Wonshik called Jaehwan and he was by his side in a heartbeat.

 

It had been two nights since the attack and Wonshik’s pain had only gotten worse. The doctor had assured them that his life wasn’t in danger but the recovery wouldn’t be easy. Jaehwan knew that first hand. He fluffed a pillow and put it behind Wonshik’s back carefully. He had been mostly quiet since the attack. Except for the nights.

 

“Sit next to me, I want to speak with you,” Wonshik said lovingly, holding the boy’s pale hands as soon as he sat on the bed beside him. Jaehwan wasn’t meeting his eyes.

 

“Jaehwan, love. Look at me please,” Wonshik pleaded, lifting his other hand with difficulty to touch the boy’s face. Jaehwan finally looked up and there was only hurt and pain in his eyes. Wonshik couldn’t take this. He wanted to destroy anything and anyone who ever made his rose sad.

 

“My love, please stop beating yourself up! None of this is your fault,” Wonshik caressed his cheek with his thumb.

 

“If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t be laying in bed and in so much pain…”

 

“You are my rose, I don’t care if I’m pricked by your thorns, I’ll have you and take on the scars, It’s alright if you hurt me all day, If I have you in my hands, I don’t care.” Wonshik sang softly and With that Jaehwan broke down and Wonshik pulled him to his chest. Broken ribs be damned. Minutes passed with Jaehwan weeping on Wonshik’s chest until his sobs quieted.

 

“Since when do you write poems?” Jaehwan said voice shaky and sniffing his nose.

 

“How do you know I wrote it?”

 

“Because I do,” Jaehwan said simply.

 

“Love, I need you to do something for me and I need you to promise me you will do it,” Jaehwan sat up and wiped his tears.

 

“Anything. I promise. What is it?” Wonshik took a deep breath. Jaehwan wasn’t going to like this.

 

“I need you to stay with Taekwoon for a couple of weeks.”

 

“What? No!” Jaehwan almost screamed. He stood up and walked back from the bed. “You can’t ask me to leave you now!” new tears were running down his face.

 

“Love, listen to me! I’m afraid your father would attack us when I’m weak.” Wonshik tried to reason.  
“I won’t leave you!” Jaehwan sobbed. Wonshik held his hand up for Jaehwan to take. He knew Jaehwan wouldn’t leave him hanging. And he didn’t. Wonshik pulled the boy near him and sat him down again. “Aren’t Taekwoon’s guards protecting us?”

 

“They are, but they might not be enough. And I can’t ask Taekwoon for more. His house is a fortress, you would be safe there.” More tears streamed down from Jaehwan’s eyes.  
“Please love, for me. It would only be a couple of weeks, just until I gain some strength back! Plus you get to hang out with Taekwoon and learn more piano.” Wonshik tried to convince him.

 

After a few minutes of silent tears Jaehwan murmured. “Okay.”

  
..

The next day, Taekwoon was going to pick Jaehwan up personally at midnight. They couldn’t risk being seen. Wonshik heard knocking on his bedroom door followed by Jaehwan coming in. He had come to say goodbye.

 

“Are you ready love?” Wonshik tried his best to smile and not show how sad he is to see his rose go. Jaehwan nodded and stepped closer, he had gone quiet again. Wonshik tapped on the spot beside him on the bed. Jaehwan hesitated for two seconds but he went anyway.

 

“Come here.” Wonshik opened his arm gesturing Jaehwan to come cuddle.

 

“But… you’re hurt!”

 

“My shoulders are perfectly fine now come here.” Jaehwan finally agreed and laid his head carefully on Wonshik’s shoulder. Wonshik’s fingers started running in his hair as soon as he laid down.

 

“I’m gonna miss you. So much.” Wonshik whispered in Jaehwan’s hair and then kissed his forehead.

  
  
“Me too” Jaehwan admitted and curled into Wonshik a little more.

 

“Two weeks will fly by before you know it.” Jaehwan just whined. Wonshik could feel the pout against his shoulder. Jaehwan sat up until they were face to face.

 

“I love you, Wonshik…”

 

“I love you too. My Jaehwan. My rose.” And then Jaehwan was kissing him. Their lips fit perfectly together.

 

Until someone ruined their moment.  
“Eh Hem… Taek is here.” It was Sanghyuk.

  
  
“It’s Lord Jung you brat.” Taekwoon scolded.

 

“Whatever.” Sanghyuk rolled his eyes.

  
  
“Go love. Be safe. I will see you soon.” Wonshik said kissing Jaehwan one last time.

  
  
“You have nothing to worry about. He’ll be safe with me.” Taekwoon reassured. Wonshik nodded, silently thanking the older. Taekwoon and Jaehwan said their goodbyes and left.

  
  
“I don’t get it. There’s very little chance for Lee to attack us this soon. I think he would attack when we won’t be expecting it…” Sanghyuk looked at Wonshik questioning. “…And you knew that” Wonshik stayed silent.

 

“Why did you send him away Wonshik?” He might as well tell Sanghyuk the truth, he’s too stubborn to just let this go. He took a deep breath, which he regretted because it hurt so much.

 

“He felt responsible for the attack. Seeing me like this was breaking him, he barely slept these past 3 nights. Crying or screaming after having a nightmare. So I sent him away until I get better.” Wonshik explained. It was a hard decision and he hated lying to Jaehwan but it was for the best. Plus, the chance of lee attacking might have been slim but it wasn’t zero.

 

“I don’t know what to say really. You basically lied to him.”

 

“Yes. But for his own good.”

  
..

“Oh wow…. Wonshik wasn’t kidding! Your house is amazing!” Jaehwan was looking around the house like a curious kid.

 

“It’s very kind of him.” Taekwoon chuckled. He was looking forward to spending time with the younger. The boy brought light and joy everywhere he went.

 

“Make yourself at home, dear. And tell me if there is anything you ever need.”

 

“Thank you, Lord Jung.” Jaehwan smiled sweetly.

 

“You can call me Taekwo-”

 

“Oh my god is that a kitten?” Jaehwan screamed interrupting the older. He basically dropped all his stuff and ran to the small animal. “Oh gosh, she’s so cute!” Jaehwan squealed. Taekwoon laughed in amusement.

 

“My cat recently had 4 kittens. The rest should be around somewhere.”

 

“You have five cats?”

 

“Yes, this is Cream.” Taekwoon introduced the kitten.

 

“Cream? What are the other’s called? Oh there’s another one! Hi baby!” Jaehwan was having the time of his life.

 

“Uh... Bread, Sugar, Biscuit, and this little one is Milk.” Taekwoon said as he picked up the newly arrived kitten.

 

“Let me guess. Bread is their mom.” Jaehwan smirked, looking up at Taekwoon.

 

  
  
“How did you know?” Jaehwan just shrugged and went back to talking with the kitty in baby voice.

  
..

“Wonshik, come on you have to leave the bed at some point! The doctor said some fresh air is good for you.” Sanghyuk nagged trying to get the older to get out of his room for a bit. It was starting to smell in there.

 

“I don’t remember him saying that,” Wonshik said back like a stubborn kid.

 

“Well too bad.” Sanghyuk grabbed Wonshik’s shoulder and pulled him up.

  
  
“You know I could just drag you out. It would be a lot more painless if you’d go willingly!”

  
  
“Fine! I’ll get up! Happy now?” Wonshik said as he stood up. His vision went dark and he felt dizzy for a moment but Sanghyuk got him.

 

“You good?”

 

“Yeah just stood up too quickly.” He blinked his eyes a few times making sure he wasn’t going to blackout and then Sanghyuk let him stand on his own. Everything still hurt. Not as much as the first few days but still. And Jaehwan’s lack of presence definitely wasn’t helping.

 

“Aww you miss your _little rose,_ ” Sanghyuk teased, poking at Wonshik’s side.

  
  
“Ouch! Shut up,” Wonshik had been sulky since Jaehwan left and he had no one to blame but himself.

 

“That’s adorable. Haven’t seen you like this since that time you had a crush on Taekwoon.” Sanghyuk was laughing like the little shit he was.

 

“Sanghyuk if you don’t shut up I will stab you.”

 

“Slow down old man, you’ll hurt yourself. Let me get you your cane.” Sanghyuk was still laughing as he handed Wonshik his cane.

 

He actually needed it this time. people always wondered why he carried around the cane. It was his father’s. some father’s give their son’s their rings but his father gave him his cane, the one he carried around everywhere before he passed away. He asked Wonshik to get his cane while he was on his deathbed and showed him how it hid a sword inside. Wonshik had never seen the sword before, but now it made sense why the cane was so heavy. He also understood why his father always insisted on him mastering fencing.

 

“If you want to be better for when Jaehwan comes back, you should try to improve.”

  
..

Two hellish weeks were finally over and Jaehwan was due back any minute. Wonshik was feeling a lot better. Thanks to Sanghyuk and the doctor’s disgusting medicines. His ribs still hurt sometimes but it was normal because they could take months to heal. But his stitches were off and the bruises on his face were almost healed completely. Wonshik was pacing around the house. Taekwoon and Jaehwan should arrive any second now. They had to travel back late again just to be safe.  
He heard the rumbling of Taekwoon’s car getting closer. His baby was here. He was out of the door before he could stop himself. Jaehwan almost jumped out of the vehicle before it fully stopped and ran into Wonshik’s arms. They stayed like that without saying any words for a few minutes. Taekwoon sat in the car silently not wanting to disturb the romantic reunion. Sanghyuk had other plans though.

 

“It was just two weeks not ten years! Get a room!” he stepped out of the door walking to Taekwoon’s car helping unload Jaehwan’s stuff. Jaehwan finally came down from Wonshik’s hold.

 

“Hi” Jaehwan whispered shyly. God Wonshik missed seeing Jaehwan blush.

 

“Hello, love.” Wonshik pecked Jaehwan’s lips chastely, making Jaehwan giggle.

 

“Don’t you wanna say goodbye to Taekwoon?” Wonshik reminded. Jaehwan lips made an O shape and he unwrapped Wonshik’s arms from around his waist and ran to Taekwoon who was standing beside his car watching everything with a faint smile. Jaehwan went on his tiptoes and pecked Taekwoon’s cheek.

 

“Thank you Woonie! I had a great time.” And then ran back and grabbed a suitcase helping Sanghyuk move them to his room. It was Taekwoon’s turn to blush. Wonshik and Taekwoon stood there staring at each other in shock until Taekwoon broke the silence.

  
  
“I b..better get going… uh… goodnight.” He said and jumped in his car and took off. Wonshik just waved his hands in silence.

  
..

Wonshik went upstairs to his room and found Jaehwan and Sanghyuk unpacking Jaehwan’s clothes. So he’s officially moving in.

 

“Thank you Sanghyuk. You can go to bed I’ll help him unpack the rest.”

 

“No it’s okay I’m not tired,” Sanghyuk said as he folded a shirt.

 

“Out Sanghyuk. Unless you want to watch me and Jaehwan makeout.” Wonshik threatened, already pulling Jaehwan to himself. Sanghyuk dropped the shirt on the ground and fled.

  
  
“No thanks! G’night folks” both Jaehwan and Wonshik started laughing at Sanghyuk’s dramatic exit. Wonshik picked up the shirt Sanghyuk abandoned and started folding it anew.

  
  
“So… Woonie, huh?” He was really surprised and a little jealous. It took a lot longer for Jaehwan to call him by his name and Taekwoon already had a nickname!

 

“Yeah, it suits him. He’s really sweet! He has five cats, did you know that?” Jaehwan already missed the little furry creatures.

 

“Five? Last time I checked it was just one!”

 

“Yeah, she had given birth to four little monsters recently! Their teeth are really sharp.” Jaehwan rolled up his sleeve to show Wonshik the scratch and bite marks and Wonshik kissed them one by one.

“Did you have a good time there?” he asked casually.

 

“Yes! Taekwoon played for me and even taught me a few songs! He said I’m very talented!” Jaehwan said proudly.

 

“Of course you are baby. To be honest I’m a little surprised you guys got along so well.” He admitted, not meeting Jaehwan’s eyes as he put away some clothes he had folded.  
“Are you jealous?” Jaehwan teased and started laughing immediately. Wonshik could be really dumb sometimes.

 

“N..no? why would I be jealous?” he shook his head trying to deny it.

 

“you dummy! I love you!” Wonshik had missed hearing that more than he thought.

 

He grabbed Jaehwan’s waist and pulled him close and kissed him like a man drowning. Jaehwan tasted like joy, like sunlight, and like home. They left the clothes and walked back as they were almost connected in every part. They crawled to bed carefully, not wanting to hurt Wonshik’s half-healed ribs. Wonshik leaned back on the headboard and Jaehwan sat comfortably in his lap as they continued drinking each other's lips. Jaehwan was getting hot and impatient. He started unbuttoning Wonshik’s shirt.

 

“Jaehwan, love, are you sure you want to do this? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Wonshik reassured him making sure he knew that Jaehwan had the final say in this.

 

“But, I want to. I want you.” Jaehwan moaned and dived to kiss Wonshik even deeper than before.

 

Pieces of clothing got lost and thrown away. Bodies moving together in sync. Like the waves on the ocean. Minutes turned into hours. The room filled with their scent and the sound of their breaths. They moaned each other’s names until the words melted together into something only they understood.

 

They were laying in the comfortable silence of the night. The room lit only by the moon, reflecting on their skin. Blankets twisted around their bodies and legs tangled. Jaehwan’s head was resting on Wonshik’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

 

“How are you feeling, love?” Wonshik asked lovingly, kissing the crown of Jaehwan’s head, his fingers tangled in his soft curls.

 

“Amazing.” Jaehwan took a deep breath and smiled against Wonshik’s chest. Fingers drawing meaningless shapes in Wonshik’s skin.

 

“My father… he… the first time he raped me was when I was 14 I think… he came home drunk. I think I was the first person in his reach. He pulled my hair and forced me to go on my knees..” Jaehwan said with a shaky voice, almost breaking.

 

“Love, you don’t have to...” Wonshik knew how painful it must be, remembering all the horrible things the boy has gone through. But Jaehwan needed to say them, get the weight off his chest.

 

  
“After that it became regular. He was a monster. Sometimes I was so bruised and sore I couldn’t move or eat for days.” Wonshik’s heart felt like it was being stabbed by a thousand daggers.

  
  
“Sometimes he would bring… prostitutes, men and women, and made me sleep with them while he watched.” Wonshik felt dampness on his chest where Jaehwan’s face was.

 

“My love… if I could take your painful memories away and bear them on myself, I would.” He said as rolled to his side and gathered Jaehwan into his chest tightly, even if his ribs screamed at him. He held him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear until Jaehwan fell asleep. But Wonshik didn’t rest his eyes until dawn.

  
..

Two months had passed since the attack. Wonshik completely recovered and they had gone back to their normal life. As normal as possible. Wonshik didn’t take Jaehwan out again, it was too risky. But other than that things were pretty good. Jaehwan was the happiest since he’d come to Wonshik’s house. Taekwoon would visit more frequently. He even brought one of his cats once. Taekwoon would play the piano and Jaehwan would sing. Sometimes they sang together. Their harmonizing was the most beautiful kind of music Wonshik had ever heard in his life.  
Wonshik was thinking about getting a dog. Jaehwan loved animals and it would be good for him to care for another being. It was January and everywhere was covered in snow, making it more difficult for Jaehwan to hang out in the garden. One evening, Wonshik was working in his office with Jaehwan draped over the couch reading a book and humming melodies. The sound of the window breaking startled them both. It was a rock with a note stuck to it that said ‘times up’. Wonshik’s heart was about to beat out of his chest but he had to stay focused. Jaehwan was standing frozen. He took Jaehwan’s hands and ran out of the office and away from the window and grabbed his cane on the way.

 

“Sanghyuk!” he shouted. Sanghyuk was still clueless apparently.

 

“We’re under attack! Take Jaehwan to the safe room and stay there! Do you understand? Do not leave under any circumstances, either of you!” he told the younger who was still in shock.

 

“And call Taekwoon!” yes, he might have had a safe room built while Jaehwan was gone, complete with an emergency phone line. Sanghyuk took Jaehwan’s hand and pulled him towards the stairs leading to the cellar, which was now the safe room.

 

“You have a safe room?” Jaehwan asked but Sanghyuk had no time to answer.

 

Wonshik was standing behind the wall beside the door. How did they manage to throw that rock? How did the guards not notice? Unless they were dead. The front door was kicked open. Wonshik hit the first guy with the head of his cane. But 10 more followed. Lord Lee between them. Wonshik was sieged.  
“Nice place. Too bad I’m going to ruin it.”

 

Wonshik grabbed the sword of the man he knocked out. Lee nodded his head and one of his men stepped in. so it was going to be a one on one. Seemed fair but Wonshik wasn’t going to trust it. He fought the men one by one but as he knocked one out, another would get up. He was getting tired.

 

“Wonshik!” it was Sanghyuk. He shouldn’t be here.

 

“What are you doing here?” he shouted angrily, he couldn’t say ‘ go back to the safe room because that would reveal the fact that they had one.

 

“You need help and you know it!”

 

Well, he wasn’t wrong. And Sanghyuk was a skilled fighter. Wonshik slid a sword towards him. He had already kicked a few of the men into unconsciousness. They were too busy fighting 2 against 10 that didn’t notice lord lee disappearing until they heard a scream. Jaehwan. Fortunately, by some miracle, Wonshik and Sanghyuk had managed to knock the men out to the last one. Lord lee stepped into the room with Jaehwan in his grip. He had a knife on the boy’s throat. Jaehwan was crying and clawing at the man’s arms trying to break free.

  
  
“Let him go you piece of shit!” Wonshik barked with hatred and anger. He would shred that man into pieces if anything happened to Jaehwan.

 

“You’re a good fencer, I give you that. But if you want the boy to live you will both drop your swords and let me go.” He said as he slowly round the men towards the entrance.

  
  
“How about this, you let Jaehwan go and I let you walk out of here alive.” Wonshik threatened walking towards the man. The bastard pressed the knife harder into Jaehwan’s neck.

 

“You think I’m joking? Drop your swords now or I will slit his throat right now!”  
Jaehwan sobbed harder.

 

“Alright, calm down. We’re dropping our weapons.” Wonshik said and nodded at Sanghyuk. They both slowly put their swords down. But Wonshik kept his cane, hidden half behind him. The sound of horses running came and then Taekwoon’s voice.

 

  
“Let the boy go. You’re being surrounded!” the door was open so Taekwoon could see everything inside.

 

The lord panicked. His grip over Jaehwan loosened and Jaehwan hammered the heel of his shoe over the man’s foot. A bold move considering the knife over his throat. But he managed to slip away from the man’s grip and in a blink, Wonshik pulled the hidden sword out of the cane and stabbed the man in the heart. Jaehwan was panting on the floor. The man’s body dropped back with a thump. It was over. They were safe. Wonshik sat down beside Jaehwan. Jaehwan was shaking and sobbing silently. The experience must have been traumatizing. Wonshik went to touch his cheek but he flinched away.

  
  
“Love? It’s me Wonshik. It’s over.” Wonshik said but wasn’t sure Jaehwan was understanding any of it. Or couldn’t recognize them.

 

Taekwoon stepped into the house and looked around in awe. Everything in the house was destroyed but Wonshik and Sanghyuk had taken down 11 men on their own and he was proud. He crouched next to Jaehwan. Maybe he could talk to Jaehwan.

 

“Jaehwan, dearest?” he said with his usual soft airy voice. “Let’s go to your room. Don’t you want to show me your room?” Jaehwan nodded slowly.

 

Wonshik was really worried. Taekwoon picked him up bridal style and went towards the staircase.

 

“Third door on the left,” Sanghyuk whispered. That was Jaehwan’s old room. Taekwoon nodded and climbed the stairs with Jaehwan in his arms.

 

He came back a few minutes later. Wonshik and Sanghyuk were sitting on whatever was left of the furniture.

 

“He’s sleeping.” He informed the two worried men.

 

“What was wrong with him?” it was Sanghyuk who asked first.

 

“He’s probably in shock. He just experienced something he was the most afraid of.”

 

“But why did he… why was he afraid of me?” Wonshik asked, not sure if he was ready to hear the answer.

 

“You just killed his father in front of his eyes. I know you had no other choice but you should understand how that affects him. Give him some time, he’ll come around. He’s a strong boy.” Wonshik nodded. There was really nothing else he could do.

 

“I will send someone to Lee's house to find his caretaker. Hakyeon, was it?”

 

“Yeah,” Wonshik whispered. He really hoped the guy was alive. Jaehwan needed him.

 

“What happens now? What do we do with these?” Wonshik asked gesturing to the 11 bodies laying on the ground.

 

“Now we call the police and report being attacked. This was basically self-defense”

 

“But I did steal the guy’s son!”

 

“The complainant is dead and there’s no proof of Jaehwan being his son. And I would testify against him if needed.” Taekwoon was a powerful man. If he said everything will be fine, then it will.

  
..

“Hakyeon, I’m glad you’re alright,” Wonshik said leading the man to sit on the new couch.

 

“Thank you, Lord Kim. For everything.” Hakyeon said voice shaky. He looked a lot thinner than the last time Wonshik saw him months ago.

 

“So what happened? After we took Jaehwan.” Hakyeon looked in pain.

 

“He… he knew it was me.” Wonshik was confused.

 

“Then why was a maid killed?” Hakyeon squeezed his eyes shut and turned away.

 

“He knew it was me… he told me that he would get Jaehwan back.. and when he did, he would… he would kill me in front of him. He killed grace to make a point. Set an example for others.” Hakyeon said, wiping away his tears. Wonshik was speechless. He hoped that the monster was burning in hell.

 

“I’m really sorry for what you’ve been through Hakyeon.” Wonshik offered apologetically.

 

“Can I see Jaehwan?”

 

“yes, of course.” Wonshik led the man to Jaehwan’s room, which he hadn’t left in two days.

  
  
“I’m really worried about him. He’s barely eaten in two days and hasn’t left the room at all. Please…” Wonshik didn’t even know what he was asking Hakyeon to do, but Hakyeon understood. He nodded and smiled weakly.

 

“Jaehwan? Sweetheart, it’s me.” he knocked on the door lightly.

 

The door opened in a few seconds. Wonshik had stepped back to not startle Jaehwan by his presence there. Jaehwan opened the door slowly hiding behind it and sneaked a look outside. When he made sure that it was really Hakyeon he opened the door and draped himself over the older and started crying. They both slipped onto the ground, holding each other and crying. Wonshik was looking at them with a clenched heart. He didn’t know if he would ever get his love back.

...

Blossom (Epilogue)

 

“Butt!! Come here boy!!” Jaehwan shouted, running in the garden, motioning the puppy to follow him.

 

Wonshik was looking at him from behind the window inside. It had been about four months since the attack. Jaehwan got better. Hakyeon helped a lot. The day Hakyeon came to Wonshik's house and met with Jaehwan, he told Wonshik to be patient. That Jaehwan isn’t upset with him and just needs some time. And Wonshik gave him time. It took two more weeks until one night Jaehwan slipped under Wonshik’s covers like he did months back and Wonshik held him against his chest all night, crying silently thanking whatever god that was out there for bringing his love back to him. But it was still a process.

 

Some days Jaehwan wouldn’t leave the room and would only let Hakyeon in, sometimes Taekwoon. But Wonshik was always there waiting for him to come back. And he made sure to tell him how sorry he was that Jaehwan had to go through that. That he couldn’t protect him better. And Jaehwan would kiss him and tell him it’s okay.

 

Wonshik got him a dog one day, at Sanghyuk’s suggestion. They say puppies can cure any pain. Against everyone’s protest, Jaehwan named the dog ‘butt’. They were inseparable. Wonshik had to learn to leave a space for the dog on their bed because he refused to sleep without his dads. They were okay.

 

“Jaehwan, darling, please be careful!” Hakyeon shouted from the other side of the garden where he was helping Sanghyuk.

 

Sanghyuk had a crush and now it was Wonshik’s turn to make his life a living hell. They were adorable. More like it was adorable how obedient Sanghyuk was to Hakyeon. It was hard to believe someone so small could tame a big dog like Sanghyuk.

 

Wonshik offered Hakyeon to live with them since his master was dead and Jaehwan needed him. Hakyeon accepted on the condition of working for Wonshik and Wonshik was happy to have another trusted member added to his family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... it's a wrap! 🎬  
> Thanks to all my friends who helped me, enabled me and encouraged me through this. my lovely beta who despite having a full-time job and busy life edited my messy work and to everyone who read it and left kudos and lovely comments. :')  
> I love you all and I can't express who grateful I am in words.  
> I'd love to hear what you guys think now that the story is over! Your comments make my day.  
> You know where to find [me](http://babieken.tumblr.com/about) uwu


End file.
